


There's a Mummy And Some Jealousy

by mllelouise



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek and Stiles hunt monsters together, Egyptology, First Kiss, Future Fic, Light Angst, M/M, They make a pretty good team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 13:44:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7847335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mllelouise/pseuds/mllelouise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek doesn't have a problem with the probable ghost haunting the Museum, he has a problem with the very hot museum guard flirting with Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's a Mummy And Some Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the random tv trope "[Seductive Mummy](http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/SeductiveMummy%20)"
> 
> Beta by [La Duchesse d'Erat](http://archiveofourown.org/users/laduchessederat), all remaining mistakes are mine.
> 
> [[read it on tumblr]](http://theladyandthewolves.tumblr.com/tagged/my-writing)

They shouldn’t have taken the job. Derek should’ve trusted his instinct, instead of letting Stiles’ puppy eyes sell him the benefit of accepting to help the Archeology Museum with their ghost problem.  
The ghost part is not even the problem. It’s probably not even a ghost but some kids messing up in the Egyptian Wing. The things you could do with just a smartphone these days...  
No, the problem is… the problem is the museum guard. Dark hair. Constant smile on his face. Nice to every visitor even the one arriving ten minutes before closing time. Awesome with kids. Who on top of it all, looks like the hot cousin of Idris Elba.   
Needless to say, Derek is jealous. So he focuses on the job to avoid witnessing Stiles and Hot Idris’ flirting. Puts traps everywhere. Cameras in every corner. Reads the books on Stiles’ Not Very Useful But Who Knows list of research material.

It’s been a week and now the full moon is coming and Derek feels it in his bones. He feels every frustrations of the past days itching ten times stronger under his skin so he does what he knows will soothe him. He goes out for a run. A very long run through the quiet desert streets of the early evening, trying to keep his mind blank.

When he comes back the museum is closed and the lights are off, so he goes directly to where he knows he’ll find Stiles. The mummies room. The guy’s fascination for mummies is fascinating itself. Derek is more of a Knights of the Round Table fan but he loves listening to Stiles talk about History and how right or wrong movies depict the truth, and the latest discoveries and science techniques to date artefacts. And stuff Derek doesn’t understand very well yet.

When Derek reaches the mummies’ room, Stiles is there indeed. But so is Hot Idris and Derek stops before entering the room, not sure he can, or even want to, face them together. Something stops him from leaving though, something in Stiles’ scents. Stress? Fear? Yes there’s a little bit of both and Derek’s fangs are begging to come out, ready to fight.

He might have growled a little because Hot Idris turns around to face him. “He really doesn’t like me,” Hot Idris says. As he turns around, he reveals the sword placed on Stiles’ neck, the hand grabbing Stiles’ forearm to make him move, or keep him still, whatever he decides.  
“Yeah I don’t get why,” Stiles snorts, “what’s not to like about a thousand year old mummy using kids auras to come back to life. Silly Derek.”  
“You forgot the part where I kill both of you to get the portal completely open to let my army conquer the city,” Evil Idris says, pressing the knife on Stiles’ skin, which makes Derek growl louder, all fangs out now.   
Behind them, Derek feels waves of energy, neither good or bad just, energy. The portal, he guesses.  
“Well I thought you might not want to reveal all your plans right away, you know. Not be the cliché of the bad guy?  
“How thoughtful of you,” Evil Idris mocks, “but you also forgot to mention the … nature of your boyfriend here,” he adds, taking a few steps towards Derek, forcing Stiles to walk too.  
Derek’s heart skips a beat at the b word, sadness mixing with a very copious amount of anger against Stiles’ tormentor.  
Stiles sighs. “Oh I wish he was but alas, not my boyfriend. A werewolf though? That, he is and he’s ready to fight you, as you can see.”  
“You think I’m afraid of a little puppy?” Evil Idris huffs. “His hate of me is only as strong as his love of you, can’t you feel it through the room, fueling the portal?”  
Stiles locks eyes with Derek, trying to understand what’s just been said, while Derek is desperately trying to focus on a way to save Stiles, before even thinking about saving the city.

“Don’t move,” Stiles whispers, as quietly as he can so only Derek hears it, and without waiting much, Stiles grabs Evil Idris’ wrist, twist it and gracefully punches him in the face and knocks the guy down on the floor.  
“Nice,” Derek says, getting closer, checking Evil Idris’ pulse. “We don’t have much time before he wakes up though.”  
“Uh, so no time to talk about that word he used abou- no, you’re right,” Stiles says. “The portal first. Saving the world and all.”

“So. It feeds on death and hate,” Stiles says after an awkward silence.  
“Apparently.”  
“So we need something stronger than his hate to close the portal.” Stiles grins.  
“What? You’re smiling Stiles, why?” Derek asks. “Why?” he repeats, as Stiles shakes his head without saying a word. “Stiles if you have any suggestion, I’d very much like not to die tonight.”  
“Love,” Stiles says. Derek frowns. “Ha, I knew you’d say that.”  
“I didn’t say anything.”  
“You frowned, same difference.”  
“Okay, I’m sorry,” Derek crosses his arms on his chest, “please explain your idea.”  
“Love is stronger than hate. The mummy, the portal, it’s like we’re in a goddamm Hollywood horror movie, so what always works in those movies? Love. Loves saves the day.”  
Derek huffs. “Let’s say you’re right,” he says, “how do we do that? You can’t throw love at someone like you would swords, can you?”  
“No no it’s not about him, Der, it’s about the portal.”  
Derek frowns even more, if that’s possible.  
“Okay I guess we’re gonna have to talk about it anyway.” Stiles takes a deep breath. “He called you my boyfriend, right?”  
“I’d rather not talk about that on the brink of death.”  
“I see that, yet that can also be what saves us. And the world.”  
Derek waits for Stiles to go on, both of their heart rates speeding up. “Okay,” he finally says.   
“He says your hate of him is as strong as.. your uh”  
“Love of you. Yes. I was there. I heard.”  
“You’re very defensive Derek, why is that?”  
“Well maybe having my feelings exposed against my will by a supernatural monster is not my idea of a perfect afternoon at the museum, have you thought about that?”  
“Yes. No actually. But anyway you’re totally missing the point.”  
“Am I?”  
“Yes Derek, because the point is, your love is strong enough to beat his evil ass and close the portal.”  
“He said equal. Not stronger.”  
“Yeah,” Stiles beams,” that’s because he wasn’t taking my love into account.”  
“Your love?”  
“For you, yes Derek, since we’re on the subject of love confessions, when he said “boyfriend,” he was referring to me wanting you as my boyfriend.”  
“Oh…”  
“Oh indeed, and that means your love plus my love equals BAM,” Stiles clasps his hands together, “back to whatever death realm you were in, Idris.”  
Derek frowns.  
“Yeah I know you call him that, you talk in your sleep and you fell asleep reading last night during our surveillance. Adorable sleeping face by the way, but I’ll expand on that after we close that damn portal.”

Stiles holds out his hand for Derek to grab before leading them towards the portal, open and shining on one of the room’s wall. The waves of energy surround them both and it’s weird how good it feels, giving them strength and hope. Not what you expect from a portal to a deadly army of mummies.  
Derek rests his forehead on Stiles’, trying to even his breathing, to focus on happy things, to send even more love through that gate of doom. Stiles’ fingers linger on Derek’s neck, lightly exploring his skin, taking time to make it right, their first contact, despite the circumstances. The he takes a deep breath, “okay then,” Stiles says, “let’s kill this asshole with love. Ready?”  
Derek nods. He’s not really ready but it’s not like they have the t- Stiles’ lips are on his mouth and all the thoughts in Derek’s mind are leaving, all the fear in his body is fading, turning into bliss as the warmth of Stiles’ mouth keep crashing onto his own.  
The wave of energy around them fades, pretty quickly, though they’re too busy to notice. It’s when Evil Idris starts screaming as he gets sucked back into the portal that they break contact and take a look at what’s going on.

Since everything’s going back to normal they just keep kissing, until they’re really too tired to stand up and they have to clear the museum from their monster hunting equipment, before its doors open to the public in the morning.

-

The story Stiles tells about him and Derek’s first kiss has the museum in it, but for most people the evil mummy and portal to the other world are left out. But to everyone in the know, this is the story of how Stiles and Derek’s lips saved the world and how the best happily ever after story began.


End file.
